Green Eyes
by dilemma2489
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year, dealing with the responsibilities of the Head positions, their somewhat unwelcomed feelings for each other, and the growing outside threat of Lord Voldemort. Mostly LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable is **J.K. Rowling's**, and everything else is of my own invention.

**Green Eyes**

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know _

That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind

Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes  
Green eyes

Green Eyes, Coldplay

_**Chapter One**_

_Lily,_

_Your father and I had to leave early today.  
__There's oatmeal in the cupboard and some juice  
__in the box.__Don't forget your appointment this afternoon.  
__I've left money on the kitchen table for the bus fare.  
__See you tonight!  
__  
Love,  
__Mum_

_P.S. Don't forget that your sister's bring that Dursley __boy round  
tonight. Could you start dinner for us?  
_  
Seventeen year old Lily Evans yawned and reread her mother's note. Surely she must have misread it:

_Your sister's bringing that Dursley boy round tonight._

Petunia had a boyfriend? Lily smirked, trying to imagine what kind of boy would willingly date her sister. Obviously not someone very bright. And perhaps nearsighted. Lily chuckled to herself and tossed the note into the garbage.

The chilly rain poured down outside, creating a gloomy mood and a feeling that was not particularly summery. Lily yawned again and checked the wall clock. She still had about an hour before she had to leave for London. Grabbing a box of cereal, Lily trudged back up to her room to get ready for what was most likely going to be a miserable day.

Lily's room was very much like any other teenage girl's room. Her bed was in the middle, messy and unmade. Clothes were strewn everywhere and jewelry, make-up, and hair products covered almost every surface. Only the birdcage with its grey owl that occupied it, a slim brown wand, and multiple books with titles like _The Magical Book of Magic_ revealed that Lily Evans was very different from other girls her age.

Lying on her desk (on top of a tube of lipstick and some eyeshadow) was a letter and a beautiful silver badge with the words "Head Girl" inscribed on it. The letter, written in perfect handwriting, read:

_To Miss Lily Evans:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl  
for the 1977-1978 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
__Throughout your six (and soon-to-be seven) years at Hogwarts, you have  
proven to be responsible and outgoing, and have shown us that you have a deep  
respect for both authority and education.  
__Congratulations on being chosen for this position! We at Hogwarts look forward to a promising year._

_Best Regards,  
__Professor M. McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The letter and badge had arrived a week ago along with a list of necessary books and supplies for school. Lily had been almost too excited to do anything at first. Then, in a sudden burst of delight, she had called all her friends and spent the following three hours happily gushing about the beautiful new badge and guessing who her co-Head would be.

Looking at the letter and badge now, though, only seemed to put a heavy weight on Lily's shoulders. Added onto her supplies list, along with her ten or so books, was an agenda book, another pair of formal robes, and Olga Firebrand's _Organizing and Managing Magical Your Responsibilities_. Lily sighed at her obviously heavy workload for the coming school year.

Ever since she was eleven years old, Lily had attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a hidden and secretive school for young witches and wizards. All of her friends attended it and for the ten months that they were there, it felt like a second home. Now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Lily was both anxious and excited for the school year to begin.

At the moment, however, all thoughts of school were far from Lily's mind. A huge brown owl was tapping impatiently at her window.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Lily grumbled as she opened her window and let the owl in. "What do you want?"

The bird gave her an irritated glare and stuck its talon out to reveal a small note tied to its leg. Lily smiled, noticing the familiar handwriting, and took the note from the owl.

_Lil,_

_Your mum told Eloise's mum who told my mum  
__that you're going to be in town today for a bit of  
__school shopping. Fantastic idea, Lils – we'll all meet  
__or some fun around 2.30, yeah? Outside Madame  
__Malkin's, which is where you'll be anyway._

_Mwa,  
__Alicia_

_P.S. Don't you hate how our mum's share everything?_

Lily laughed. Alicia Forrester was, like Lily, a Muggle-born witch going into her seventh year at Hogwarts. The two had met on the school train on their first day and had been best friends ever since.

Flipping the note over, Lily quickly scribbled a response. Alicia's owl hooted indignantly.

"Oh, you be quiet, I'll just be a minute." Lily scowled at the owl.

_Al,  
__  
Sounds great. Maybe come into the shop around 2 and give  
__me an honest opinion about the robes._

_Xo,  
__Lily_

_P.S. Get a new bloody owl. This one hates me._

As soon as the note was tied to its leg, the owl gave one last mean-hearted nip at Lily's arm and flew back out the window.

"Good riddance." Lily grumbled, but even her now scratched arm and the grey day outside couldn't ruin her sudden good mood. She hadn't seen her friends all summer. Alicia lived in the city and could never find time to visit Lily in the suburbs, and her two other friends, Gwen Maynes and Eloise Carter, had been vacationing together in America and Greece.

Checking the clock that hung above her desk, Lily gasped at the time. It was already twelve o'clock! Her appointment at Madame Malkins' for her new robes was at one thirty, and she had to leave in a half hour to get there on time. She flew into the shower and back out in a record five minutes. She quickly waved her wand above her head and mumbled a drying spell as she picked out an outfit. Once dressed, she brushed some make-up on and looked at herself in her bedroom mirror.

Lily was, by no circumstances, a plain girl. She had a long frame and a natural skinniness that had been both a blessing and a curse since childhood. Her simple outfit hung well on her body, accidentally accentuating her curves. And then there was her hair. Eloise loved to moan on and on about Lily's "gorgeous red curls" and how unfair it all was. Lily seemed to be the only person alive who hated her long red hair, along with her strange green eyes. "They make me look like an oddity!" she would constantly complain to her disagreeing friends. To her, she looked abnormal. To everyone else, she was stunning.

It was now, however, twenty past noon. Grabbing her coat (it was, after all, a chilly rain that was falling), Lily scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen, only stopping there to pour some coffee into a paper mug. Throwing her coat on, Lily grabbed her coffee, her purse, and the money her mother had left her, and ran out the door.

* * *

"You have a gorgeous body, my dear." 

Lily rolled her eyes and prepared for yet another slew of compliments. Madame Malkins peered up at her before continuing to hem the new formal robes that Lily was wearing. I'm serious, Miss Evans. You have been blessed with perfect proportions. Have you ever thought of a career in modeling?"

Lily squirmed. "Er…no, actually. I'm looking into a Healer's apprenticeship. And then, someday, St. Mungo's."

Madame Malkins frowned. "Such a dreadful waste of beauty." She said disapprovingly. "But then…well, it's your choice, dear. And…there!" With one last quick stitch, the old woman grinned up at Lily. "All done! Go on, then, take a look at yourself." She said, ushering Lily to a full-length mirror.

Lily smiled. The robes were of a shimmering white material; the kind of robes that Lily had dreamed about since her first year at Hogwarts, when the Head Girl had worn similar robes to the Welcome Feast.

"Lord, Lily! Aren't you a lovely sight for sore eyes!"

Lily whirled around. Standing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face, was Alicia. "Now don't come rushing over here. Let me get a good look at you." Alicia stepped closer, studying Lily. "You've grown taller." She finally announced. "Hasn't she, Madame? Lord, as if you weren't gorgeous enough." Alicia grinned mischievously at Lily.

"Miss Evans, those robes _do_ cost money, if you don't mind me interrupting." Madame Malkins was looking greedily at Lily's purse.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, Madame," Lily opened her purse and handed the woman the money.

"Thank you, darling. I'll just run into the back and get those robes your mother preordered – and prepaid." Madame Malkins clutched the money to her chest and hurried into a back room.

Lily looked at Alicia and grinned at her friend's face.

"Greedy old cow." Alicia sneered. "I didn't grow at all, so Mum wouldn't let me get new robes. Unlike you."

Lily laughed. "Don't you talk, Al!" You chest is unmistakably bigger, _and_ you've dyed your hair. Again."

Alicia smirked. "So I had a little fun with that growing charm from last year. But Mum went absolutely mad when she saw my hair." She pulled at a strand and looked at it critically. "I quite like it, actually."

"Purple is definitely your colour, Al." Lily laughed, taking in her best friend. Alicia was, plainly, a sight to see. Her long straight hair (which was currently a deep purple) had an every present shine to it, despite Alicia's fondness for home kit hair dyes. She had a quirky sense of style, always going for colours that would look shocking next to her pale skin. Her body, built athletically, was kept in shape by the rigorous training hours for the house Quidditch team, and she always had a gaggle of somewhat scared boys following her.

"Here we are, Miss Evans. Two fresh pairs of black school robes, ready and waiting for wearing!" Madame Malkins was back, handing a large bag to Lily. "And just put those formal robes into the bag too, dear. We wouldn't want to spoil them when they're new, would we?"

"Thanks, Madame." Lily said, shrugging the robes off and carefully putting them into the bag. "See you soon!" She called as she and Alicia headed back outside into the rain.

"Where's Gwen and Eloise?" Lily asked, looking around for her other friends.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Elle spotted a certain _gentleman_ and all was lost. I left them around the corner to come and get you." She said as they rounded a corner. And there, right in front of Fervish and Blott's, were Eloise and Gwen, looking flushed and excited as they talked to a tall man.

"I swear, those two turn into such babbling idiots at the mere sight of Professor Jones." Alicia said, scowling. "Let's get them over here, then? OY, ELLE! GWEN!"

The two girls looked over at the sound of Alicia shouting. Both grinned, made a quick departure from Professor Jones, and ran squealing to where Lily and Alicia stood.

"Lily!" Eloise cried, joining Gwen in enveloping Lily in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

Lily laughed, hugging her friends back. "I've missed you too, guys, but can we _please_ get something to eat? I'm absolutely famished!"

Eloise grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Harvey – I mean, _Professor Jones_ – was just telling us about this great little café they've just put in next to Fortesco's. And it's got indoor seating, so we don't have to stay out in this misery."

"Sounds perfect, if you ask me." Gwen said, shivering. "Shall we?" She smiled, offering an arm to Lily and Alicia.

"We most certainly shall." Lily said, linking her other arm with Eloise.

Sitting around the table with her three best friends, sipping hot chocolate and finishing off warm soup and bread, Lily could think of nowhere else that she would rather be.

"Some summer this is turning out to be, eh?" Gwen said contentedly, nodding at the gloom outside. "Has it been like this the whole time we've been gone?"

Lily and Alicia nodded. "It's been the grimmest bore here in the city." Alicia said. "Nothing to do but see play after awful play every night. And homework during the day."

"At least you _did_ something at night. All I had was the TV and my own intelligence to amuse me." Lily said sarcastically.

Eloise smiled widely. "Well, Gwen and I had an absolutely _fabulous_ time in America…"

Gwen cut in. "_You_ had a fabulous time in America. I hated it." She grimaced. "But Greece _was_ nice."

"That's because you don't like anything besides thrift shops and boring old books." Eloise said, ignoring Gwen's rolling eyes. "Anyway, I got this to-_die_-for dress in America!" She stood up and unbuttoned her coat to reveal a lacy pink dress. "Isn't it great?" She asked, flouncing her hair.

Alicia smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Go on, Elle. Twirl about and show yourself off like you want to." Eloise stuck her tongue out but obliged.

Eloise Carter, a half-blood witch, was the daughter of Sadine Carter, who owned the most popular line of magical make-up products in the wizarding world. Eloise's father, John, was a Muggle – or someone who was neither a witch nor wizard – and although he and Sadine had divorced when Eloise was still young, the two remained on good terms. Eloise had inherited her mother's elegant looks, with light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was always dressed in the latest fashions from both the Muggle and wizarding world, so for her to have yet another new dress was no surprise to her friends.

In stark contrast, Gwen Maynes was Muggle-born, like Lily and Alicia. Her family, however, had thrown her out in fear and disgust after learning that she was a witch. After wandering the streets of London for a few days, Gwen had miraculously met Eloise in a park and the two had become fast friends. Sadine Carter had welcomed Gwen into her home and Gwen had lived with the Carter's ever since. Gwen had a fashionable shag haircut, perfect for her thin, wavy blonde hair. She had deep brown eyes and porcelain skin. Out of the four friends, Gwen was the most fashionable. She loved the world of edgy high-fashion and her outfits were always unique and undeniably cool. In contrast to Eloise's bubbly and flirtatious personality, Gwen was almost always sensible and poised.

Eloise finally stopped gushing about her dress and sat back down. "Oh, look! It's stopped raining. Let's do a bit of window shopping, yeah?"

Lily checked her watch. "Dammit, I can't. It's already four o'clock and I have to make dinner tonight for Petunia's boyfriend.

Her friends all looked up. "Pesty Petunia's managed to snatch herself a boyfriend?" Alicia asked, sneering.

"Apparently. She's bringing him tonight for dinner." Lily checked her watch again. "Dinner that I still have to cook."

Gwen pouted. "Come on, Lil. Can't you spare another hour or so?"

"Listen, it's not as if I'm doing this for my own entertainment!" Lily said indignantly. "If this bloody dinner could cook itself I'd be with you three, hands down!"

Eloise sat up. "That's it!"

Lily looked at her, confused. "What's it?"

"I'll just get Mum to order dinner for you!" Eloise said excitedly. "She knows this fantastic caterer. They can deliver it and set the table and everything!"

Lily looked at Eloise skeptically. "Are you sure your mum won't mind?"

Eloise stood up, grabbing her coat and multiple shopping bags. "It'll be no problem. We'll just stop over at the flat and drop off our bags while everything's arranged." She smiled proudly.

Lily looked at Gwen and Alicia for approval. Both shrugged and stood up.

"Might as well, eh?" Alicia said.

"As long as I'm home by six…" Lily started, picking up her bags. When she looked up, her friends were already heading out the door. "Hello? Guys…I said, as long as I'm home by six!"

Alicia turned around briefly as she left the café. "I wouldn't count on it, Lil!"

* * *

"Lily? Is that you?" 

Lily grimaced, shutting the front door behind her. Her mother's voice sounded anything but welcoming. Standing in the front hall of her house, Lily awaited her scolding.

In came a tall, lanky woman, her white-blonde hair pulled into a tight knot and her bright green eyes flashing angrily.

"Lily Marie Evans!" Mrs Evans hissed. "Where in _God's_ name have you been? It's ten thirty! You were expected at six with dinner ready!"

Lily panicked. "Wasn't the food here? And the table set and…everything…?" She trailed off at the sight of her mother's face.

"I've spoken to Mrs Carter. What a surprise it was for me to enter my house, expecting a home-cooked meal, and instead seeing a four course buffet laid out. Accompanied by waiters!" Mrs Evans glared at her daughter. "Shirking your chores for…_shopping_…requires a punishment, Lily."

Lily gaped. "Mum! Please, please, _please_ don't take away my sleepover with Alicia! We've been planning it for months and…"

Mrs Evans held up a hand to silence her daughter. "You know very well that I can't take away your sleepover. How else would you make your school train the next day?" Lily breathed in relief. "_But_, you are grounded up until Sunday night. No phone, no TV…and no _owl_!"

Lily pouted. "Okay Mum." Hearing sounds from the dining room, Lily looked at her mother. "Are Petunia and her boyfriend still here?" She asked, curious.

Mrs Evans frowned. "No, they left a few hours ago. It was all rather strange, actually. Petty seemed in an awful rush to leave."

Lily snorted. "Probably to make sure I wouldn't rub my strangeness off on her."

Mrs Evans smiled sympathetically and smoothed Lily's hair. "Up to you room, darling. I'll bring you up a tray." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, love."

"Night, Mum." Lily smiled and headed off to her room.

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that tomorrow we're going back to Hogwarts?" Alicia shouted from her bathroom. "Seventh year, Lil! Our last time on the Hogwarts Express!" 

Lily laughed and joined her friend in the bathroom, toothbrush and comb in hand. "Not exactly our last. We take it to get home in June, Al. Remember?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Our second to last. And you, Head Girl! We'll have the best compartment on the whole bloody train!"

"I just want to find out who the Head Boy is. It's been killing me for three weeks now." Lily said, brushing her hair.

Alicia grinned. "Probably some sex god like Diggory. Or Potter. Lord, Lil, why do _you_ get all the luck?"

Lily looked at Alicia, horrified. "Potter? _James_ Potter? You think he could get Head Boy?"

Alicia shrugged. "He's a good enough student, isn't he? And weren't you two in that tutoring club together last year?"

"Yes. And it was absolute murder." Lily groaned. "If Potter is my co-Head, I'm doomed."

Alicia snorted. "Nice outlook on life, Lils." She reached into her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a small bag of weed. She smiled mischievously. "Now, take a look at what dear Alexander brought back for me as an early graduation present. I thought maybe we could have a little party tomorrow on the train." Alexander was Alicia's twenty-two year old brother who lived in Scotland.

Lily grinned as Alicia put the bottle and bag into her purse.

"This year is going to be amazing!" Alicia laughed as the two crawled into her huge king-size bed. "_Bloody_ amazing!"

King's Cross station was busier than ever as Lily and Alicia wheeled their trolleys (holding their trunks, owls, extra bags, and purses) to the platform barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Lord, how the hell are we supposed to sneak through in this crowd?" Alicia complained.

Lily walked over to the barrier casually. "We'll just lean up against it, like we're resting, yeah? Come on, we'll miss the train if we don't hurry!"

Following her own lead, Lily leaned her shoulder up against the cold brick barrier, holding her trolley up against her. In one quick moment, she felt as though she were falling through a thick mist. And then there was the bright magenta train coming into focus; the all-too-familiar Hogwarts Express.

"Lily! Alicia!" Sadine Carter was rushing over, her hands now on Lily and Alicia's shoulders. "Come on girls, it's about to leave!" Her voice was high-pitched above the sound of the train preparing to leave. "Quickly – here are you trunks – yes, Lily, you take the owls. Alicia, dear, grab those bags!" Sadine was a flurry of action. "Hurry, jump on – Elle and Gwen were on half an hour ago!" Lily and Alicia grinned at Sadine as the train began pulling away with them safely on board.

"And _do_ have a splendid year, girls!" Sadine called after them, waving until the train turned a sharp corner and the platform was out of sight.

Lily grinned at Alicia. "Let's find Elle and Gwen and then get to the Heads compartment." She said, opening a sliding door and pushing her trunk and belongings through it.

Alicia shook her head. "Knowing those two, they're already there." She laughed. "Let's just go straight there and get the party started." Lily snickered by followed her friend.

Just as Alicia had predicted, Eloise and Gwen were standing in front of the door into the Heads compartment. They stood nervously, periodically peering through the doors and inside.

"What are you two doing crowding up this hallway?" Lily joked, grinning at her friends.

Gwen jumped and turned to look at Lily. "Now, Lil, don't be upset, but…we have a bit of a problem."

"Bullocks, what could be a problem in this compartment?" Alicia said, pushing in front of Lily.

Eloise bit her lip, her large eyes bigger than ever. "He won't let us in!"

Lily shook her head in confusion. "Who, Elle? Who won't let you in?"

All of a sudden, the compartment door slid open. Standing inside it was a tall handsome boy wearing a pair of round, thin-wired glasses and a large smirk.

"Happy back to school, Evans!"

"No. Bloody. Way." Lily stared, horrified at the sight of the boy that stood in the compartment doorway.

He was tall – a good six or so inches taller than Lily – and fit, acquired from a near-death obsession with Quidditch. His clothes and manners fit him well; they both showed his proud self-confidence and easy popularity. His dark brown hair, messy as always, was of a rare colour matched only by his strange grey eyes. Those eyes, covered by a pair of round glasses, were now staring in delight at the beautiful Lily Evans. His smirk and comfortable good looks were infamous at Hogwarts, making him one of the most sought-after boys at the school. There was no mistaking him. This was the one, the only, James Potter.

James grinned. "Better believe it, Evans. Turns out we're co-Heads!"

Regaining her composure, Lily sneered. "Don't call me Evans, Potter." She snarled.

James's smirk grew. "You call me Potter, Evans, but don't let's start by fight…_woah_! Evans…"

Lily's wand was out, pointed straight at James's forehead. "Don't. Play with me. _Potter_."

James backed off, his smirk still attached but his eyes recognizing the warning.

"Now," Lily said calmly, putting away her wand. "You were about to let me and _my friends_ into the compartment, I think."

James shook his head. "I don't think so. You see…_Evans_…there's a reason why it's called the Heads compartment.

Lily smiled dangerously and pushed the door all the way open. Sitting in the seats were three boys, looking like deer caught in headlights.

"And I suppose these are also my co-Heads?" She remarked sweetly, noticing the open bottle of Firewhiskey on an empty seat.

One boy, also easily handsome, stood up and bowed, somewhat unsteadily. "May I introduce myself as Sirius Black, the Head Boy's official secretary of recreation."

Behind her, Lily heard silent giggles from her friends.

The two other boys stood up promptly, catching onto the joke. One, with sandy blonde hair, nodded his head and said, "Allow me to introduce myself and my friend. I am Remus Lupin, the Head Boy's private tutor, and this is the distinguished Peter Pettigrew – the Head Boy's very own, erm…_lackey_."

"Ah." Lily said knowingly. These four boys – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – were now infamous at Hogwarts for their good looks (apart from Peter) and flagrant womanizing (again, apart from Peter). Sirius, with his long jet black hair and dark features, was undoubtedly the handsomest of the four. Remus Lupin, a fair and often sickly boy, was as studious as he was mischievous. Peter Pettigrew, often called the misfit and tag-along of the group, was a chubby, ratty-looking boy who had never seemed to completely fit into the group. And then there was James. Although neither _quite_ as handsome as Remus nor as clever as Remus, James had always been the ringleader of the four.

And right now he was staring straight into Lily's furious emerald green eyes, almost laughing at her.

Lily held her head up. "Potter," she whispered. "I'll let you keep you friends in the compartment if you let me bring in mine."

"And why should I let you do that, Evans?" James asked, smirking.

"Because if you don't," Lily replied, her voice dangerously sweet, "Then I'll just maybe let slip to McGonagall that you four were drinking illegal Firewhiskey on the way to school."

James followed her gaze to where the Firewhiskey sat. "You wouldn't." He said, daring her.

"Oh, I wouldn't try me if I were you, Potter." Lily said smoothly. James sat down heavily, glaring at her.

"_Bitch_." Sirius swore from his seat.

Lily smiled. "Perfect. Come in, girls."

Alicia laughed, opening her purse. "Oh, and boys, I do hope you don't mind. We've brought a few goodies with us." She said, waving the bag of weed and the vodka.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express sped nearer and nearer to its destination, a voice blared out of the compartment speakers:

_"Prepare to depart in twenty minutes."_

Distantly hearing this, Lily sat up quickly, blinking quickly as the room spun. Around her was a strange scene. By the door, Alicia sat slumped, miserably staring at the empty vodka bottle. Gwen and Eloise lay on top of each other in a corner, sleeping heavily. Sirius was in one of the seats, taking a puff from the last joint before passing it over to James, who sat, dazed, next to him. Peter was in a corner, crawled into a ball, while Remus, looking by far the most sober, stared forlornly out one of the large windows.

Of all the people to get completely wasted with, Lily would never have guessed this group.

Slowly getting up, Lily held a hand to her head, praying for the room to stop spinning. Wobbling over to her trunk, she pulled her black school robes out and threw them on, not bothering to put on the rest of the complicated uniform.

"_What_ are you doing, Lily?" Eloise grumbled, lifting her head off of Gwen's lap. "And why is it making so much noise?"

"Train's almost at school." Lily mumbled, sitting back down heavily.

One by one, they were all partially coming out of the daze. Remus was the only one who remained still, continuing to stare out the window at the gloomy dark rain.

James held out the joint. "Anyone want the last of it?" He asked, looking around the room.

Alicia grabbed it greedily. "Cheers, Potter." She said, grinning. As she inhaled it, she looked over at Lily. "One to get me through that fucking Welcome Feast."

_The Welcome Feast._

"Oh, _shit_." Lily stood up and began rummaging through her purse impatiently. "Does anyone have a quill and parchment?" She asked desperately. Everyone shook their heads. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…"

"Evans?" Sirius said, looking up at her, his eyes blurry and his cheeks flushed. "Do us all a favor and shut it, yeah?"

Lily glared at him. "I actually have something important to do, thank you very much. Because unlike you, Black, I am not a pathetic waste of life." She bent back over her bags, looking for parchment and quill. "Oh, thank God." She sighed, successfully finding both.

James drifted over as she began furiously writing. "Distinguished professors…honored peers…" he mumbled, reading over her shoulder. "Evans, what in Merlin's name are you _doing_?"

Lily shot him a look. "Don't you dare distract me right now, Potter. You've probably had this done for weeks now."

"What done?" James looked confused, still reading her writing and rubbing his red eyes.

"The _speech_." Lily said impatiently. "That we both, as Head Boy and Girl, have to give. At the Welcome Feast."

"We have to give speeches?"

Lily rolled her eyes and bent back down to continue writing. Before she could put quill to parchment, however, the parchment was whipped out from under her.

"Potter…I'm warning you." She growled.

James opened on of the windows, letting in a flood of cold air. Smirking at her, he quickly threw the now crumpled piece of parchment out the window. Laughing at Lily's face, he walked back over to where she sat, now very red in the face.

"Come on, Evans." He whispered, bending down so that his mouth was too close to her ear. "It's always more interesting off the top of your head."

With one quick motion, Lily stood up and slapped him across the cheek. "Go to hell, Potter." She said through gritted teeth. Then, with one last ferocious glare, she stalked out of the compartment, leaving her three friends with the four boys.

Alicia raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Feisty one, isn't she?" She said with a smirk not all too different from the one that James wore as he stared after Lily.

"I'll say…"

* * *

Professor McGonagall, as always, met the swarms of arriving students as they entered the enormous castle that was Hogwarts. 

"First years in here," she said sternly, pointing to a side room. "The rest of you – into the Great Hall." There was a loud mess as the crowd sorted itself out. The first years, looking apprehensive and frightened, shuffled into their appointed room while the rest of the students pushed into the Great Hall, eager for their feast.

"Oh, and Head Boy and Girl?" McGonagall called, her voice raised over the noise of the students. "A word, if you both don't mind."

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends and walked over to where McGonagall stood. A few seconds later, James joined them, grinning brightly. "Brilliant evening outside, isn't it?" He said jovially. Both Lily and McGonagall glared at him and he dropped his grin.

"You are both aware, I assume, that the Heads of Year traditionally give speeches at the Welcome Feast." McGonagall started, looking at the two in her usual stern manner. "This year, however, due to – circumstances – the Headmaster feels it best that you both simply stand up when he introduces you. Maybe a few _choice_ words about yourselves." McGonagall looked directly at James as she said the last part. Then, facing both of them, she continued. "Now, I am again going to assume that you both have purchased a set of formal robes, as per required?"

Both Lily and James nodded solemnly. James ruffled his hair as Lily fidgeted with her robes. Professor McGonagall wasn't exactly the most captivating orator.

"Good, then." The Professor said, succinctly moving on. "If you will please follow me, I'll take you to where you can both change into your formal robes." She started walking in long strides, her austere navy robes billowing out behind her. Lily and James, carefully avoiding each other's gaze, quickly followed her.

McGonagall stopped in front of a huge wooden door. "Inside you will find two separate areas, each with one of your trunks. Be dressed and in the Great Hall promptly. You will be seated at the Head table with the rest of the professors." With one last stern look at both of them, she turned briskly on her heels and disappeared down a corridor.

Opening the door, James smiled at Lily. "Ladies first." He said carefully, aware of the icy glare that was directed at him. Rolling her eyes, Lily brushed past him and into the room.

A dark maroon curtain separated the room into two parts. Stepping onto the side that held her trunk, Lily found a full-length mirror and a cushioned seat. Smiling, she opened her trunk. There on the top lay her beautiful white robes, with not a wrinkle or a crease to be found. Pulling it out carefully, along with the rest of her school uniform, Lily held the outfit up to her body, gazing happily at her reflection in the mirror.

She quickly changed, first putting on her school skirt, then blouse and tie, and finally and proudly, putting the beautiful robes on. She pulled her hair down from the ponytail it was in, and it cascaded down her back in soft curls. She hurried as she touched up her make-up, piling her previous clothes into her trunk at the same time. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Lily pushed back the curtain.

The other side was empty except for a large trunk that was undoubtedly James's. Furious at the thought that he had left her to find the Great Hall without her, Lily whipped open the door and walked blindly out, crashing straight into James.

"Slow down there, Evans!" He said happily.

"I thought you had…left already…" She said as she brushed her hair out of her face, embarrassed.

James feigned shock. "Without you? Never!" Catching her glare, he dropped his smirk. "Actually, I figured that I'd get hopelessly lost in this castle without you. We're pretty far away from the Great Hall, I expect, and I'm not exactly one for directions." He smiled down at her, finally notice her attire. "Now," he said, "Let me get a good look at you."

Lily rolled her eyes but obliged, stepping back. It was, after all, easier to do what he asked then to cause another row. She felt herself blush, though, as his eyes wandered the length of her body. She twirled her hair nervously, waiting for him to finish.

"Evans…" He said, slowly. "You look absolutely stunning."

"The fact that you choose to refer to me as 'Evans' doesn't exactly back up that statement, Potter." Lily replied nastily, willing her blush to fade.

James smirked. "Fine. Miss Lily Evans…you look stunning." He said, bowing.

"You're an idiot." Lily said as her blush returned, more furious than ever. _Why_ was he making her so uncomfortable?

James shocked her by laughing. "And doesn't the idiot get a nice compliment, too?" He asked, opening his arms to show himself off.

Lily looked at him. He_ did_ look nice. He wore long dark green robes that opened enough to show a sleek black tie. He actually, Lily caught herself thinking, looked very handsome.

But she couldn't say that. To say that would show a weakness, which she could not afford in front of James.

So instead, she gave him a small smile and said, "You look…good. But your tie is crooked." Even though it wasn't, and even though her mind was screaming '_Jump him!_'

James laughed deeply again, a sound that made Lily's face flare up even more. What was with him today? Was he _trying_ to make her attracted to him?

Well, yes, actually. He probably was.

"Can we just go?" Lily snapped, annoyed at herself.

"Certainly," James said, smirking in that all-knowing and infuriating way of his. "If you can tell me which way will get us to the Great Hall, that is."

"You expect me to know? I can barely find my way around my own house without getting lost!" Lily cried.

James shrugged. "Like I said before, I'm hopeless with directions."

"Great." Lily grumbled, sitting on the cold floor, her back against the stone wall.

"Your robes will get dirty." James remarked casually, looking down at her.

"Like it matters. We'll be stuck here forever." She replied dramatically.

"Thanks for your positivity, Evans." James said, a hint of irritation in his voice as he turned away from her. "Wait!" He whispered quickly, spinning back around. "Do you hear that? Footsteps!"

Lily listened. There, sure enough, was the ever-nearing sound of footsteps briskly walking towards them.

Suddenly, as she rounded a corner, Professor McGonagall appeared, looking extremely cross.

"Where in _Merlin's_ name have you two been?" She snapped. "Stand up, Miss Evans!" She added, spotting Lily on the floor. "The Sorting is over! The Headmaster is about to introduce you both!"

Lily stood up quickly, brushing off the back of her robes. "We're terribly sorry, Professor!" She stammered. "We were just a bit lost!"

McGonagall gave them both a firm stare. "See to it that it doesn't happen again. You both have a great responsibility now." She said. "As Head Boy and Girl, you must set an above perfect example for your peers. Don't' make me embarrassed that you are both from my House." She smiled, standing proudly. "This is a great moment for not only myself, but for Gryffindor as well. Both Heads form the same House!" Lily thought she caught a dreamy glint in McGonagall's eye. But it was gone as soon as it was there, and her professor snapped back, continuing, "_Don't_ ruin it. Now, follow me."

Lily and James obediently followed McGonagall through the corridors of their school until, finally, they reached the Great Hall.

"In you go, straight to the Head table." McGonagall said impatiently, pushing them in.

As Lily walked beside James towards the Head table, she felt the eyes of the whole school on her. And not only were they staring, but the Great Hall had erupted into a chorus of whispers. Oh, how the rumors would fly tomorrow morning!

And then they were at the table and Lily was sitting in her appointed seat next to James. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was standing, his mouth opening to introduce them both.

"As I know you are all more than anxious for your feast, I will try and make this brief!" Dumbledore was smiling down at his school, which had miraculously quieted immediately. Lily relaxed; that was the way of Dumbledore – one couldn't help but feel safe and content under his twinkling gaze.

"I am pleased to announce your distinguished Heads, both – indeed – from the proud house of Gryffindor!" Dumbledore turned to James. "Your Head Boy: Mr James Potter!" A roar of enthusiasm erupted from the Gryffindor table. Lily even caught Sirius Black standing on his chair, whooping and whistling for his friend. Eventually, Dumbledore raised his hand and the hall was once again silent. James sat down, grinning proudly.

Dumbledore continued, "And your Head Girl: Miss Lily Evans!" Another roar came from the Gryffindor table, though not quite as enthusiastic as it had been for James. Still, Lily felt a proud jerk in her stomach as she spotted her three friends, along with the other girls from her table, standing up in applause for her. She took her seat again, flushed and smiling, as Dumbledore prepared to speak again.

"And now, I give you your feast!" He cried as the bowls and platters magically appeared on the tables, filled with every kind of delicious food imaginable. As Dumbledore sat down, the Hall broke out into a frenzy of clattering plates and loud conversation.

As Lily filled her plate, she listened eagerly to the conversations of her teachers. To her right was Professor Slughorn, the talkative (and, in Lily's opinion, odious) Potions master. He was talking animatedly to the frightened-looking Professor Minestra, the hysteria-prone Ancient Runes teacher.

"My dear Madeleine, but you must have heard the rumors!" Slughorn was saying a he stuffed food into his mouth. "The disgrace that Aldia has brought upon her family; imagine, running off with a _Muggle_! And she was such a _promising_ student when I taught her, and the Dantley's being such a _proud_, pure-bred family. Needless to say, the girl has been disowned, but the damage, I fear, has been done…"

Lily turned away in disgust, not wanting to hear another word. She herself had known Aldia Dantley; the girl had been a few years older, but that had not prevented Lily from seeing that Aldia was a kind, strong-willed girl. Lily made a small mental note to send Aldia an owl to congratulate her on her marriage.

Turning to her left, Lily was surprised to find James staring intently at his plate, a grim look on his face. Curious, Lily nudged him.

"What's the matter?"

James looked at her cautiously and then slowly nodded his head to the seat next to him. It was occupied by McGonagall, who was talking quickly in a hushed voice to the tiny Professor Flitwick, teacher of Charms.

"They're speaking of the latest Muggle attackings." James whispered solemnly. "Apparantly the bastards have killed a whole family this time. And to top things off, one of the victims has turned out to be a Muggle-born witch."

Lily felt the color drain from her face. "The first non-Muggle killing…" She breathed.

James nodded. "The whole wizarding community is in an uproar, I would imagine. The _Prophet_ will have something to say about it tomorrow morning, no doubt." James sounded bitter as he turned to look at Lily. "Remember how McGonagall told us we wouldn't be making the traditional speeches this year? Well, these killers – they're purebloods; there's no doubt about it. Bloody prejudiced, the whole lot of them. Even my parents, but to a lesser degree." He shook his head, obviously irritated. "McGonagall didn't want me speaking, in case I let slip any prejudice that has been passed down. Like I would ever condone that kind of thing!" He said angrily, his whole face contorted.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. Was this how things would be between them – all awkward moodiness – now that they shared the Head position? Lily didn't like to think so; she had never seen James so agitated. In fact, she had never seen James as anything less than smooth and flirtatious.

Apparantly he too felt the awkwardness of the situation, because his expression suddenly changed. His usual smirk reappeared and the bitter look that had lingered in his eyes vanished.

"But let's not be bothered with that, eh, Evans?" He said, all smiles and easy flirts. "Not with it being the Welcome Feast for our seventh year, and you looking so very pretty." He winked quickly and all the uneasiness of seconds ago vanished, replaced by the usual and comfortable irritation that Lily alwaysfelt for James.

"Compliment me all you like, Potter." She said indifferently. "But do realize that wherever you and your bed are concerned, I will always be as far away as possible." She smiled wickedly at him and raised her glass of pumpkin juice to her lips, pleased at the bemused look on his face that her comment had aroused.

"Lily! Get over here this instant!" Eloise was calling as the Hall steadily emptied, the yawning students eagerly heading to their beds. "Lily, now! Tell us absolutely _everything_!"

Lily rolled her eyes and started down from the Head table to where her friends stood waiting. But before she could get so far as a foot away, McGonagall's voice was again ringing out sternly.

"Mr Potter! Miss Evans! Over here immediately!"

Lily groaned and looked for James. He too looked irritated at the professor as he left his friends.

"You may already know," McGonagall started when the two had reached her, "But the two Heads have traditionally have stayed in the Heads dormitory. This year is no exception." She added firmly above the small protesting looks from both Lily and James. "Your luggage has already been delivered, as you will find. The dormitories are on the fourth floor, guarded by a painting of a milkmaid. The password is _fickleberries_, although it changes often." McGonagall gave them one last stern look before adding, "And there will be no toleration from any loud rows or fights. Now, to bed, both of you!" The two gave her sullen looks as she waved them away and left.

"Oy, James! Get over here, you git, so we can get to bed!" James turned away from Sirius's shouts.

"We'll go tell our friends the bad news, yeah? And then meet back here so we can find our, er…dormitories." Lily nodded and headed over to where her friends stood, waiting impatiently.

"What did McGonagall want, Lil?" Gwen managed between yawns.

Lily fidgeted. "You're not going to like this…" she started.

"What, has she exiled you or something?" Alicia laughed.

Lily grimaced at how close it was to the truth. "Well, no…only I have to…stay-in-special-dormitories-with-Potter." She said in one quick breath.

Gwen and Eloise looked aghast. "You're joking! You can't stay in Gryffindor Tower anymore?" Eloise gasped.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not even nearby. Fourth floor." She replied sullenly.

Alicia seemed to be the only one who seemed neither surprised nor forlorn at the news. "Well, it was to be expected, wasn't it?" She cried defensively under Lily's glare. "All the Heads have had their own dormitories. Although what Dumbledore thinks he's playing at, putting you and Potter within twenty feet of each other on a daily basis. You'll be at each other's throats within the hour." She said, amused.

"Thanks for your kind words of sympathy, Al." Lily said angrily.

Alicia laughed. "What's wrong with you lot!" She cried. "So Lily has to sleep in the same area as Pighead Potter. But listen…a _private_ dormitory! Think of the endless possibilities!" Alicia's eyes gleamed at the thought of unchaperoned parties.

"It's nice to know that my best friend knows exactly how to take advantage of me!" Lily snapped and, without another word to any of her friends, stalked off to the Head table to meet James.

On another side of the Hall, James was having his own problems with his friends.

"The full moon's in a week!" Sirius hissed angrily. "A week, James! How're you going to explain your all-night absence when Miss Stick-Up-Her-Bum Evans is in the room next door?"

"It's not as if I specially asked McGonagall to stick me with her!" James retorted. "Apparantly it's some sort of bloody tradition!"

"Tradition, my arse! Marauders are top priority, Prongs!" Sirius's eyes were narrowed in rage.

"So what, I should just go up to McGonagall and say, 'Sorry, but my friends can't sleep in their room without me. Go ahead, give Head Boy to Amos Diggory, instead'?" James's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius glared at James. Behind him, Remus and Peter looked on nervously.

"Look, guys, just calm down." Remus said, stepping in. "Sirius, we'll figure something out. James, you should go meet Lily – she's looking irritated."

James turned around to see Lily tapping her foot by the Head table, an annoyed look on her face.

"Bloody hell, not another one." He said in exasperation. "I'll see you all at breakfast, yeah?" Remus nodded while Sirius glared as James walked over to Lily.

"You've kept me waiting for over ten minutes, you know." Lily said as he came closer.

"Get over it, Evans." James snapped back. "Now, what did McGonagall say? Third floor…"

"Fourth." Lily crossed her arms and gave him her own little smirk.

James raised his eyes in amusement. "Right. Fourth floor, picture of a mermaid…"

"Picture of a _milkmaid_."

"Er…yeah. Picture of a _milkmaid_, and the password is…pickleberries, or blueberries, or something…"

"_Fickleberries_. Lord, are you retarded or is your memory really that bad?" Lily laughed, looking at him incredulously.

James shrugged. "It's not like a question about our dormitory's description is going to pop up on our NEWTs, now is it? So what's the point of remembering it?"

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "So that you can maybe _find_ it when I'm not there to remind you!"

"We're taking the same classes, Evans. You'll _always_ be there to remind me."

Rolling her eyes, Lily started walking out of the Great Hall. "Let's just find the bloody place and get some sleep."

"Ready and waiting for you to lead the way, Madame Head Girl." James said, following her.

"If you don't shut it, Potter, you'll be sleeping in the corridor with Peeves." Lily called as she hurried on.

* * *

Cuddled up in her monstrous bed (which had caused many sighs of delight when first sighted), Lily found it very hard to be angry at being displaced from her friends. A roaring fire kept the unusually cold air out as the rain softly beat against the window. 

When she had first entered this room after the Welcome Feast, Lily had been speechless in amazement. Nearly twice as big as her bedroom at home, the room was painted a deep red, with a lush red carpet that covered the dark wood floor. The furniture – which included the bed, a desk, a dresser-drawer, bookshelves, and a vanity – was all of a beautiful black wood. In one corner, next to the bookshelves (which held all of Lily's favourite books), was a large black couch, decorated with squishy red and grey cushions. It was, as Lily sighed to a bored James, "the most wonderful and perfect room ever."

James's room, as they had found out a few minutes later (after going through a spacious and luxurious bathroom), was quite different. It too had an enormous bed, along with the same furniture that Lily had (except for the vanity). The dark blue walls, however, were covered thickly by posters of flying, winking, and waving Quidditch players. The bookshelves held what looked like an endless quantity of Quidditch magazines and books, the majority of which, James proudly proclaimed, he had already read.

"That's something you're actually proud of?" Lily had snorted and had been promptly pushed indignantly out of the bedroom.

"I didn't make fun of your soppy _Wuthering Heights_, did I?" James had snapped, somewhat defensively as he slammed his door shut.

Actually, he had.

Lily had gone on to look at the downstairs common room. Lily remembered entering it (after spending the better part of an hour trying to find the milkmaid painting). Both she and James had gaped at the sheer luxury of it. Two huge fireplaces, with comfortable armchairs surrounding both, warmed the room. Bookshelves lined the walls. In the middle of the room, a huge coffee table was surrounded by relaxing armchairs and couches. The thought of the room still brought a grin to Lily's face; it was shared by two people only two people and yet it was bigger than the Gryffindor common room, shared by a good hundred or so students.

Lily yawned. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning. Not a sound was coming from the room next door. Lily snuggled deeper into her bed and shut her eyes. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Next door, however, James was not so lucky as to be asleep. He paced anxiously back and forth, his face contorted in some deep unease. On his couch lay a letter, which he sent an angry look at as he continued pacing.

All of a sudden, as if struck by a sudden idea, he raced over to his desk. Taking out a piece of parchment, he scribbled:

_Has he been taken in for questioning?  
__J.H.P._

He watched from the window as his owl, with the note tied safely to its leg, flew into the rainy night. When the bird was finally out of sight, he gave an anguished sigh and checked the clock. It was nearing one o'clock and he was sure that his night wasn't even close to being over. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he reluctantly resumed his pacing.

* * *

**Review if you like it, and I'll forever love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update**:

-- Uhmm, so pretty much I'm a lazy bum about writing this, hahah. Which is really bad, because some of you left some fantastic reviews. Unfortunately, it will be a bit longer before the 2nd chapter is out. It did take me like, 2 months to write the first chapter, after all. Anyway, **this can't be up long**, because is inexplicably anal about author's notes. Whatevv.

Soo, I guess the best things come from being patient. Which works only if you think my story is really good. So if you do, hang around. The 2nd chapter will come.

Peaceee.

--Em


End file.
